1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to hinge seals for sealing hinges against passage of electromagnetic energy and more particularly involves sealing of a piano-type hinge.
2. Background of the Invention
In many applications it is necessary to enclose electronic components in shielded enclosures to prevent the ingress or egress of electromagnetic energy. Piano-type hinges are often advantageous on such enclosures for insertion and removal of components or to gain access to the components for repair. However, the typical piano hinge contains aperatures around the knuckle sections through which electromagnetic energy, particularly very high frequency waves, can pass. Therefore, it is desirable to have a reliable manner of sealing a piano hinge.
To best avoid the passage of electromagnetic radiation, the members joined by the hinge should be electrically connected. The typical piano hinge does not serve as a good means for electrically connecting the hinged members. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an improved piano hinge which effectively electrically connects the attached members.
Also, in many application, it is advantageous that one member joined by the hinge be easily separated from the other member joined by the hinge. Therefore, it is easily desirable to have a hinge assembly which is quickly and easily detachable.